


Snowed into a corner

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Snowed In, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Suga, what’s the lewdest article of clothing that you own?” Daichi asked, Suga half paying attention.</p>
<p>	Suga said: “Booty Shorts” in the middle of his sentence, then resumed speaking. He realized what he said, and stared at Daichi in horror.</p>
<p>	“What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Booty Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this prompt was cute. Also, I suck at formatting quotations. Sorry. This work will have multiple chapters, and won’t include smut. It, however, will include some innuendos and sexual implications. Please read with discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to tag this more. If there's more tags I could add or if any of the tags I add are incorrect, please let me know.
> 
> I thought that this prompt was cute. Also, I suck at formatting quotations. Sorry. This work will have multiple chapters, and won’t include smut. It, however, will include some innuendos and sexual implications. Please read with discretion.

Suga’s floor was softer than it looked. His rug was soft, and his spare futon was an expensive one. Daichi genuinely enjoyed crashing at his house after particularly intense study sessions. 

 

Yawning, Daichi sat up and looked over to Suga. He was asleep, so Daichi made sure to be quiet. Daichi usually awoke first, and today was no different than any other. 

 

The house was cold. Shivering, Daichi stood up, stretching, to turn on the heater. Walking out the door, he slowly walked to the thermostat.

 

Usually, Daichi would greet Suga’s mother at this point, but today was the third day of one of her incredibly rare business trips. Daichi was a little dissapointed since Suga’s mom made the best breakfasts, but he was glad that she went out of her way to climb the ladder of a major corporation. She did support Suga alone, after all.

 

After turning on the heater, Daichi returned to Suga’s room to find him awake. Daichi greeted Suga, then grabbed his toiletries and headed to the bathroom to get himself ready for school. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed, Daichi found Suga dressed and exchanged the bathroom with him. 

 

Daichi and Suga were both clad in their uniforms, ready to go to school, they opened the door and began to walk out when they hit an obstacle.

 

A frozen wall of snow blocked the house’s door, and it wouldn’t budge. Checking the windows revealed that they were all covered as well, only a soft white glow shined through the thick white wall of ice.

 

Turning on the TV, Daichi saw the incredibly good-looking news anchor deliver the news. They were snowed in. School was canceled, stores were closed, streets were too slippery to drive on. He advised the viewers that, if their house was covered in snow, to only tunnel out if they were in need of dire need of food or water. There weren't any current reports of a utility outage, so residents should still have water and electricity.

 

“I hope you have some board games”, the news anchor said, “because you and your family are going to do a lot of catching up.”

 

Suga and Daichi were still in awe of the situation. The blizzard, record in size, had covered Suga’s entire house and trapped him inside. And Daichi was trapped in there with him.

 

“I guess we’re gonna be spending some time together”, Daichi said, with a chuckle.

 

“I guess so”, Suga said.

 

The pair unanimously decided that they wouldn’t take the time to dedicate themselves to school. This was a once in a lifetime event, after all.

 

Settling down on Suga’s couch, now in casual clothes, Daichi and Suga sat, drinking coffee and chatting. The conversation wasn’t anything special, but Daichi and Suga enjoyed each other's company.

 

Daichi googled “Things to do while snowed in” on his phone, hoping to break the awkwardness. Settling on a list of _Embarrassingly Personal Questions_ , he kicked off what would be an enlightening experience.

 

“Hey Suga, what’s the lewdest article of clothing that you own?” Daichi asked, Suga half paying attention.

 

Suga said: “Booty Shorts” in the middle of his sentence, then resumed speaking. He realized what he said, and stared at Daichi in horror.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Laughing, Daichi showed him the list of questions on his phone. Suga began to laugh, embarrassed. He pulled up a similar list on his phone and asked Daichi.

 

“Hey Daichi, have you ever looked up a girl’s skirt?”

 

“N... N... No..”

 

Daichi looked redder than a ripe tomato. Suga giggled and replied with: “Your turn” and a grin.

 

“Suga, do you think any of our classmates are hot?”

 

“Well, I think Akihiro is pretty good looking, but he’s not as hot as-“ Suga stopped himself, not wanting to pursue the matter further.

 

Daichi and Suga continued to ask each other embarrassingly personal questions until they were hoarse from laughing. Suga found out that Daichi prefers pecs over biceps and Daichi found out that Suga would streak past an elementary school for a hundred dollars.

 

Daichi and Suga were gonna get pretty close during the blizzard.

 


	2. Tea Amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi wasn’t one for darker teas. His favorite kind of teas were herbal teas, and he happily drank his hibiscus tea leaned up against Suga on his couch as they played video games.
> 
> The casual shooter video game entertained the pair as they drank their tea, Daichi’s hibiscus, and Suga’s black tea. Neither of them was very good at the game, but they tried their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What anime could they be watching? Not a real one obviously. Chihiro is a girl’s name, and Hiraku and Katashi are boy’s names. (I think). The title is based on the Spanish phrase, “Te Amo”, which means, “I love you”. Also, are Daichi and Suga drinking endless tea? The writer doesn’t know. This is a short chapter, and I’m planning to alternate short and long chapters. The first chapter might not be the average length for a long chapter, but then again, it might be.

Daichi wasn’t one for darker teas. His favorite kind of teas were herbal teas, and he happily drank his hibiscus tea leaned up against Suga on his couch as they played video games.

 

The casual shooter video game entertained the pair as they drank their tea, Daichi’s hibiscus, and Suga’s black tea. Neither of them was very good at the game, but they tried their best.

 

Daichi took a long sip of his tea once he died for the umpteenth time during the match, unable to take Suga’s piercing gaze. At least, he thought Suga was staring at him. He’d probably like that.

 

Suga, in reality, was really absorbed into the game. His character took out countless players like a mercenary amongst a field of unprotected political officials. But, like Daichi, he died eventually.

 

Unable to look at the game any longer, Suga jumped off of the couch and popped in an anime instead of the video game. Just like Daichi, Suga wasn’t a very good loser. At least when it came to video games.

 

Suga leaned up against Daichi again, watching the anime that he had started, a shoujo romance story from the perspective of boys. Suga adored the series, and he owned the whole set of dvds.

 

Daichi watched the love story unfold, Suga leaning against him. The story was sad, but it was sweet. The pair watched, fixated on the TV.

 

“I think that Chihiro and Katashi would be the best pair! They seem perfect for each other!” Suga told Daichi, marveling at the pair’s chemistry.

 

“Katashi and Hiraku seem like a better pair since they co-founded the science club together,” Daichi responded, stating his opinion.

 

“Well, I know what happens, so we’ll see if you’re correct or not,” Suga said, sticking out his tongue.

 

Daichi retorted with, “You’re no fun” and turned his head back to the television. Katashi and Chihiro kissed on screen, and Daichi playfully shoved Suga over.

 

As the anime scene wrapped up, Daichi wished for his own shoujo love story. He took a sip of his tea and sighed.

 

 


	3. Hot Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the door, Suga squinted his eyes as steam rushed out of the cramped bathroom. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a sight that he’d never forget.
> 
> Daichi, toweling off his arms, faced away from him, fully exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise mini update! I hope you like it.

Suga sat on his bed, waiting for Daichi to get out of the shower. They had both showered that morning, but had gotten sweaty again after a vigorous match of a dancing video game. Daichi was surprisingly good at mirroring the dancer’s moves, and won by a landslide.

 

The shower’s low drone filled the hallway outside the bathroom with a drumming pulse, fluctuating as Daichi washed himself. Suga, who was extremely sweaty despite his loss, longed for his turn. Suga was amazed at how long it took Daichi to clean himself.

 

Suddenly, Suga heard the shower’s hum weaken, then stop. After waiting a bit, he grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom.

 

Opening the door, Suga squinted his eyes as steam rushed out of the cramped bathroom. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a sight that he’d never forget.

 

Daichi, toweling off his arms, faced away from him, fully exposed.

 

The water dripping down his smooth skin, his dampened hair, and his muscles were all like little miracles to Suga. He gazed upon them, cherishing the sight.

 

Hearing Suga enter, Daichi turned, revealing his pecs, well-toned abs, and his nether region to Suga. Suga and Daichi both reddened, turning their heads away.

 

“S.. Suga?” Daichi said, embarrassed.

 

“S- Sorry Daichi!” Suga stammered, fleeing the scene, shutting the door behind him and dropping his towel on the floor.

 

Suga jumped onto his bed and hid under the pillow, the image of Daichi’s body fresh in his mind. His mouth watered for Daichi, and he replayed the moment over again in his mind.

 

Maybe Suga should make himself more tea because he was acting extremely thirsty.


	4. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi flipped through the photos on his phone, looking at his old memories. He found his album of his first year of high school. He showed Suga, the memories coming back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had to study for my finals and I'm currently in the middle of them still, so this chapter is short. I'll make sure to write longer ones in the future.

The previous interaction between Daichi and Suga was no longer on their minds, they both decided to forget it ever happened. Suga saved the image in the back if his mind,but chose not to think about it at the moment. That would come later. 

The pair sat in Suga’s room, watching TV. The TV was informing Daichi and Suga about how aliens existed in our society today deep inside the government. Daichi wasn’t interested, but he texted the name of the documentary to Iwaizumi. The two were friends, and Daichi knew that Iwaizumi always needed new material to keep Oikawa entertained.

Daichi flipped through the photos on his phone, looking at his old memories. He found his album of his first year of high school. He showed Suga, the memories coming back to him.

 

“Ugh, I was so ugly back then!” Daichi said, grimacing and hiding his face from Suga. Suga looked shocked.

 

“You were not! You were so cute back then!” Suga retorted, rejecting Daichi’s claim. Daichi turned red and tried to change the subject.

 

“Remember when I forgot my lunch and you shared with me? That’s how I found out about your mom’s master bento skills.” Daichi said

 

“Remember when I came to your house for the first time? Your dad scared me, but now we get along so well!” Suga replied, cherishing the memories

 

“My Dad scares me sometimes.”

 

“That’s fair”

 

Laughing at their memories, Daichi and Suga remembered more of their old memories that they had accumulated over the years. They cherished their friendship, and didn’t ever want to let it go.


	5. Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga’s breaths were slow as he slept, the cool air brushing over his cheeks. The house was quiet, the only sounds came from Suga and Daichi’s soft breaths, and a fan circulating cool air through Daichi’s room. The calm atmosphere of the room cradled the two as they slept, their dreams the only thing gracing their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this chapter with longer paragraphs, since the ones I write are usually kinda short. Also…. Sorry for not updating for like 3 months. I have a bunch of excuses on my mind, but i’ll save them and try to write in a timely fashion, hehe. The title of this chapter sounds like it’s going to be sad or angsty, but it’s not. I wouldn’t do that this far on ;).  
> Also I forgot that they were at Suga's house and I wrote this like they were at Daichi's house. I think I corrected it all, but please let me know of any mistakes.

Suga’s breaths were slow as he slept, the cool air brushing over his cheeks. The house was quiet, the only sounds came from Suga and Daichi’s soft breaths, and a fan circulating cool air through Suga’s room. The calm atmosphere of the room cradled the two as they slept, their dreams the only thing gracing their minds.

 

Suddenly, Daichi stirred. Yawning and wiping at his eyes, he woke up, rolling over to check the time on his alarm clock. It was still really early in the morning, too early for Daichi or Suga to wake up. Daichi groaned and tried to sleep, but found that he couldn’t. Deciding that his throat was too dry, he got up to get himself a glass of water. He made sure he was very careful not to step on Suga, who was still sleeping peacefully on the floor. That would be horrifyingly embarrassing.

 

Silently creeping through the empty halls of Suga’s house, Daichi walked his way towards the kitchen, making sure not to make any noise. He made sure to dodge all of the squeaky floorboards, and to not bump into any of the walls. It would probably be creepy if he walked back to his room to find an awake Suga awkwardly trying to fall back asleep.

 

Daichi drank his water in the kitchen, and returned to his room to go back to bed. But when he reached his room, he stopped in the doorway and looked at Suga. His soft sleeping features were so calming, his chest’s slow rises and falls made him look tranquil. Suga made himself look so peaceful, it put Daichi at ease. Daichi could have stared at Suga all night, but he knew that he’d be overstepping his bounds in doing so. He went back to bed, the sight of Suga still gracing his mind with its mellow imagery.

 

Suddenly, as if on queue, Suga’s eyes fully opened. He had awoken at the sound of running water a few minutes earlier and seen Daichi return to the room. Suga had never noticed how loud his house’s faucets were. He didn’t know it was possible for faucets to even be that loud. It was like a torrent of water forcing itself into the small space of a plastic cup. At least Suga now knew why the skin on his shoulders felt so sore when using the shower.

 

But, more importantly, Suga had witnessed Daichi staring at him while he pretended to sleep, silently watching him through his half-closed eyes. He saw Daichi’s fixation on his “sleeping” figure, and wondered why he was so interested in what he thought was Suga’s sleeping body. Suga had been staring back, though his eyelashes to give the illusion that his eyes were closed and that he was asleep. Daichi looked so good in his loose lounge pants and an oversized tee shirt. He’d be sure to give Suga sweet dreams.

 

But before Suga could experience those dreams, he had an idea. He turned his body over to stare from the floor at Daichi’s sleeping figure. Daichi, unlike Suga, really was asleep. If Suga had to be honest, he would have to say that Daichi looked really messy as he slept. Even though he had only been in bed for about ten minutes, he had already knotted the comforter around one of his legs, the rest of his limbs sprawled out onto his bed. His mouth hung open, emitting the occasional snore. But it was cute, in what Suga could only describe as cute in a Daichi sort of way.

 

Daichi, however, was not having a good time like Suga. His dream consisted of himself running from various water-related natural disasters, all being fueled by a giant, extremely loud water faucet. Daichi didn’t know why that was in his dream, but he did know that it looked strangely like Suga’s kitchen sink.

 

Suddenly, Daichi’s suddenly let out a gasp. Before Suga could react and roll over or close his eyes, Daichi’s eyes shot open, looking terrified. Suga, who at this point was just a few diving receives short of mortified, whipped his body around to turn away from Daichi. The blanket he was under flew over him when he suddenly moved, and trapped his head underneath it. He started struggling under his blanket as adrenaline filled his brain, making his heart beat fast.

 

Daichi, still recovering from his Kitchen Sink Nightmare, shot up from his sleeping position. However, since he had just been asleep, he couldn’t balance and fell over, hitting his head on the wall. He gasped at the pain in his skull, and fell to the bed holding his head. Suga still struggled to break free from his quilted confinement on the floor, and Daichi groaned at the pain in his head on the bed.

 

It was safe to say that the calm and tranquil mood in Suga’s room was gone.


End file.
